


Self-Control

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @secretlittledelights  cas accidentally says something offensive about weight and doesn’t know it and the reader gets real upset??





	Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @secretlittledelights cas accidentally says something offensive about weight and doesn’t know it and the reader gets real upset??

After getting a lead on a case, you made your way towards the kitchen to let the boys know. Usually, it was Sam who found the cases, but you liked to feel like you were helping out with that, as well. Just as you turned the corner, Dean’s voice hit you like a ton of bricks. “Where’d that gallon of ice cream go? I just bought it last night!” He asked, shutting the freezer door a bit roughly. Your cheeks began to heat up as guilt and shame took over.

“Sorry…” You said without looking him in the eye.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “A gallon?” He asked in disbelief. “You ate a whole damn gallon?”

You let out a sighed, nodding. “Yeah, I had a binging episode last night.” You muttered, hating admitting it, especially as Cas was in the room, simply watching and listening.

Cas gave you a sad smile. “You just need a little self-control. Just don’t binge, it’s simple.” He told you, making you feel like you’d been sucker punched.

Licking your lips, you felt the tears prickle your eyes as you let out a small scoff. “Yeah, easier said than done.” You blinked away the tears. “Just telling yourself not to binge to the point you make yourself throw up.” You said sarcastically.

“Gross, I hate throwing up.” Dean shuddered slightly.

“Oh, and I just love it.” Your voice was shaky as you spoke up. “You think I thought one day that I’d love to develop an eating disorder? That one morning I went ‘you know what, I think I’ll start binge eating’, and then followed that with ‘oh, let’s add on purging to that!’” How could they be so insensitive?

The two men looked at each other, and Dean shrugged, not sure what to say. Cas looked back over, cocking an eyebrow. “You don’t look like you have an eating disorder.” He mused, making you gawk at him in disbelief.

Your mouth opened and closed a few times, tears burning your eyes. “You’re unbelievable.” You breathed. “You of all people should know that looks can be deceiving.” You told him.

Turning, you stormed off. You were sick to your stomach, the guilt and disgust bubbling up. Never did you expect for things to come to the surface like that! You’d done so well at hiding things from the others. It just exploded in your face, and there was no shoving it under a rug.

You curled up in your bed and sobbed your heart and mind racing. Hearing the door open, you internally groaned. “I’m sorry.” Came Cas’s soft voice. “Is there anything I can do?”

There it was. Cas’s need to fix everyone, and everything. It was sweet, but sometimes it just got under your skin. “No. I’m too broken to fix.” You muttered, pulling your blanket over your head. You were taken by surprise when you heard movement and then felt the bed dip. Furrowing your brows, you pulled down the blanket and looked over your shoulder. There was Cas, sans trench coat, leaning against your headboard, your laptop on his outstretched legs. “What’re you doing?”

“Learning.” He said simply, his blue eyes never leaving the screen.


End file.
